Soda Pops
Soda Pops is a common Scummy Sodas Shopkin from Series 1. Bio Website N/A YouTube video Light-hearted, friendly and positively upbeat...are not the kind of words anyone would use to describe Soda Pops. A soda whose fizz ran out long ago, Soda Pops walks on the dry side with a hilariously acidic aftertaste. What she lacks in sweetness she more than makes up for in savvy sarcasm and biting retort. The Shopkins Gang: Collector's Guide Lighthearted, friendly, and positively upbeat are not the kinds of words anyone would use to describe Soda Pops. A soda whose fizz ran out long ago, Soda Pops (aka Sparkles) walks on the dry side with a hilariously acidic aftertaste. What she lacks in sweetness, she more than makes up for in savvy sarcasm and biting retorts. Likes: Bubbles Dislikes: Dentists May Contain Traces Of: Fish, vomit, and stale water! Rarity: Common Appearance Soda Pops is a red, blue, and white soda pop can that reads the word "POP!" in white letters. Her variant is green, white, and pink with the word "POP!" in dark pink letters. Trivia *Soda Pops is similar to Stinky Soda, a Trashie from Series 1 of The Trash Pack. She is also similar to Sticky Soda, a Series 1 Grossery. *In the Shopkins Gang web series, she is given the name Sparkles. She is voiced by Laila Berzins. *When she gets angry, her fizz grows stronger, to the point that she can rocket off thanks to it. *Her webseries design gives her chips in her color, showing the silver of her can. *The Toy Fair poster of her colored her as dark green, a color that none of her figures were released in. This color was used for her prototype cartoon design as well, possibly hinting that this was the color she was meant to be as a figure. This same static art of her is still used in the standee models at Toys R Us to promo the franchise. *An image from the Canadian Shopkins Gang webite portrays her static art red, a color her figure comes in. *Buzzed Energy Drink, a Series 2 Scummy Sodas member, heavily resembles her. *Her preliminary static art had her eyes crossed in different directions than they are now. *She is depicted with white teeth in her static art, while her figure depicts her with yellowed teeth. *In the webseries, she did not debut along with the other Series 1 characters, instead first appearing in Mount Beanpole (Part 2). *In The Shopkins Game, she retains her eyelashes for her collectable model. *A parody of her, along with Bethany Broccoli and Scrubs, appears on a 2017 Wacky Packages sticker. Her parody is colored red, similar to one of her variants. She also has arms, similar to the webseries. *The Series 1 Regular Pack is named after her. *Both she and Pretz-elle have collector cards that reference Elvis Presley. *Without her teeth gritted, she has a pair of pressed-together buck teeth. This is most noticable in the webseries. Gallery Soda Pops toy.jpeg|Soda Pops toy Soda Pops variant toy.jpeg|Soda Pops toy (variant) Soda Pops ct art.png|Soda Pops collector's tool artwork Soda Pops ct art variant.png|Soda Pops collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters